


An Island To Rest On

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: By the time he got to Clark’s door, Bruce felt bone tired. It wasn’t like when he was younger, when he had all the time and energy to spare being both the feared vigilante of Gotham by night and the famous billionaire playboy philanthropist by day. Clark spared him the energy of having to knock on the door by opening it before he even raised a hand.Prompt: “Sorry... your hair was in your face... thought I should move it so I could see you better.”





	An Island To Rest On

**Author's Note:**

> In the timeline of my [ManMan fics series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318001)
> 
> Reference to Tim’s reaction in my other prompt fic [Odds Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731677)
> 
> Posted an art for this over at my [tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/185310090391/an-island-to-rest-on-pairing-clark-kent-x-bruce)

It had been a long day for Bruce. Last night’s mission went on for too long which meant he only had enough time to nap before starting the day as Bruce Wayne at 9 am, with a board meeting he couldn’t reschedule. Almost three hours, that meeting, and then lunch with investors, and then after that inspection at the R&D lab, which took most of the afternoon. All the while he had been multitasking with having regular updates and surveillance on the latest gang on Gotham. Criminals never learn, so Batman never gets a day off. These days, he thanks the powers that be for his many proteges who can pick up the slack. 

“No further developments, B. You can head off to Metropolis while me and Red Robin monitor the situation.” Nightwing had said over the comms, and Bruce had wanted to argue and bluster, but his son was right. He’d rather head off to Metropolis right now. 

“Contact me on the phone as soon as...”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry, we got this, B. Now go and have a date with your boyfriend.” Nightwing’s tone was playful, and Bruce decided not to reprimand his eldest. 

Dick had been teasing him ever since he revealed his relationship to his family, which was some days ago. Of course Dick would be teasing him. As for the rest of the family, Damian was still pouting and Tim still a bit... strangely polite about it. And as for Jason. Well. He’d gotten around to telling Jason, days after the others. Alfred had gotten Jason to come by the manor by some mysterious way that involved pies, and as his second eldest had been munching on one Bruce had, as casually as he could, relayed the information that he had been dating Clark for two years now. Jason, as casually as he could, put down the plate and fork, gulped down the mouthful of pie, and then let loose a long string of expletives before gruffly taking the rest of the pie and leaving. It was the best Bruce could hope for, he knew. 

“Just remember to contact me. I’m leaving the comm off but my phone will be on.”

“Okay, say hi to S for me will ya?” 

At least one of his sons is positive about the whole dating thing. Bruce sighed and headed to the carpark. He knew traffic to Metropolis would be hellish at this time of day, but if he wanted to get to Clark’s apartment by dinner he had to leave now. He’d leave on the police radio at least while on the drive so he could still monitor the situation even when stuck on the highway. 

By the time he got to Clark’s door, Bruce felt bone tired. It wasn’t like when he was younger, when he had all the time and energy to spare being both the feared vigilante of Gotham by night and the famous billionaire playboy philanthropist by day. Clark spared him the energy of having to knock on the door by opening it before he even raised a hand. 

“Hey,” and one look at him Clark’s bright smile turned to a worried frown, “long day?”

Bruce just raised an eyebrow and entered the apartment. Clark knew how to handle his silences, thanks to years of friendship and recently a more intimate relationship, and so he just herded the tired Bruce into his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Bruce to join him. Bruce gave him a skeptical look at first, and then went on to sit facing him, one leg drawn up. His hair, usually immaculate, was a little disheveled- he had run his hand through it more than once in frustration while stuck in the rush hour traffic. He felt tired and a little sleepy, but on instinct moved back sharply when he sensed a hand coming close to his face. He snapped back to attention and saw Clark frozen in mid-movement, hand hovering near his face.

“Sorry... your hair was in your face... thought I should move it so I could see you better.” 

“Oh.”

Clark gave him a warm smile before brushing away the stray strands of hair on his brow, and Bruce couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. Clark’s smile deepened, it took ages before Bruce would openly acknowledge his need for tactile contact. 

“Hey,” Clark whispered, “come here.”

Without opening his eyes Bruce moved forward and rested his head on the crook of Clark’s shoulder. He felt Clark’s warm hand rest on his nape, and then the feathery touch of Clark’s lips on his brow. Almost immediately the worries of the rest of the day washed off of him, replaced by a sense of calm. 

“You wanna spoon a bit before dinner?”

“You developed mind reading powers?”

Clark chuckled, and then moved the both of them so they were lying down on the bed, with him spooning Bruce, holding him close and secure. It wasn’t long before Bruce was lightly snoring, and Clark chuckled again. He carefully extricated himself from the bed, careful not to wake Bruce, and tiptoed out of the room to start preparing dinner.


End file.
